


Can You Control Yourself for Five Minutes, Please

by IanNeverWrites



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Grian is hell bent on mischief, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Polyhermits - Freeform, Slow Burn, There will be smut but first, in places, lots of different relationships, minecraft personas ONLY, please let me know if I'm missing tags, you can see I have my priorities in order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanNeverWrites/pseuds/IanNeverWrites
Summary: A new hermit will be joining for season 7 but can she fit in with the established group dynamics?I don't know how to summarize, look at the tags for some information. This fic sort of tries to make sense of the minecraft world. It will not be good.*Under construction*
Relationships: Grian/Iskall85/Mumbo Jumbo, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85, Xisumavoid/Keralis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

“All right everyone, settle down” a voice called out above the chattering hermits. “I know this meeting's been a bit of a long one, there are a lot of things we've had to cover before our move to a new world next week. I promise this is last thing I want to talk about today.” Xisuma look around the table at the assembled hermits, most of them had made it to today’s meeting, there only being one or two exceptions. “As per our previous discussions, and as you already know, I’ve extended the invitation to join us next season to Alex. I'm happy to tell you that she’s agreed to join us.”

At Xisuma’s announcement a few cheers went up from the hermits, they were always excited to add a new face to the group. 

“Shishwamy, have you had a chance to meet her yet?” Keralis asked. Usually when they added a new person to the group, someone already in the group knew them, that wasn't the case this time.

“No, not yet. And unfortunately I won’t be able to before the start of the season. She’s busy finishing things up with her current group. Right now the plan is for me to meet her right before the new world launch and bring her there myself.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Xisuma?” Doc leaned forward in his seat. “I mean, we don’t know anything about her, personally, just her reputation and accomplishments.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Doc.” Grian piped up. “it’ll be fun.” He added, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Uh oh" Mumbo leaned slightly away from the small prankster next to him. “whatever your planning, I want no part of it.” His declaration causing Iskall to burst out laughing.

Gian pouted. He fixed the mustached man with his best puppy dog eyes and laced his next words with a pleading whine. “But Mumby…”

“And that reminds me.” Xisuma starts, cutting off the ensuing shenanigans before they can get out of control. “Since, as Doc pointed out, we don’t know a lot about her I want you all to give her some time to adjust to us before you try anything, okay?”

“Whatever do you mean, ex-eye-zuma-voiod?” Grian asked, voice full of mischief thinly veiled by false innocence.

“He means" Iskall interjects, barely containing his laughter. “Don’t jump the poor girl or tell her the hermits are a bunch of kinky freaks.” Iskall’a words had a few of the hermits blushed or looked away but no one contradicted him.

“My goodness, Iskall. While I wouldn’t have put it that way myself, you aren't wrong.” Xisuma’s blush could almost be seen behind the visor of his helmet. “Well, anyway, if no one has anything else to add…” He paused for a moment giving the hermits a chance to speak up, when none did he continued “then that’s all for today’s meeting. We aren’t planning on meeting again before the new world launch so I’ll see you all then.”

Having concluded the meeting, Xisuma moved to speak with Keralis as other hermits began to break off into small groups or leave the building. 

“That was a long one Shishwamy. Come on, let’s do something fun before the sun sets.” Keralis pulled on Xisuma’s arm, dragging him out of the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first hermitcraft fic. My only hope is that is does not suck too badly and that someone enjoys it.
> 
> If you see errors or have some constructive criticism, please let me know. I'm open to feedback!


	2. Go, Go! Start, Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the new world begin

Alex arrived in the new world just behind Xisuma. As the newest hermit, he was taking her there personally just moments ahead of the rest of the group. Looking around, Alex took in the surroundings. They had arrived on a small bit of land surrounded by a vast ocean and in the distance a larger and strange looking island loomed.

“Welcome to the new world, Alex. What do you think?” Xisuma asked.

“It’s beautiful.” Alex responded, and with a bit of a laugh added, “It could use some trees though.”

Xisuma chuckled. “Well as soon as the others arrive we can go find some.” The admin paused for a moment. “Speaking of the other hermits, who should be arriving any moment, I just want to give you a fair warning, we can all get a bit, um…overzealous at times. Some of us can get a little excited and maybe push some boundaries. I know I mentioned it when I invited you to join us but I just want to give you one last heads up before the chaos is unleashed.” 

Despite Xisuma's serious tone, Alex laughed. “I’m not too worried about it, Xisuma. I'm looking forward to having some enthusiastic friends and I can be quite high energy myself sometimes.” 

Xisuma looked away for a moment trying to figure out the best way to explain certain tendencies of the hermits to Alex without frightening her away or making things too awkward. Without being able to meet her eyes, Xisuma tried to explain one last time. “I don’t think you understand exactly what you're getting into, the hermits are…” But Xisume never got to finish his thought as the other hermits began arriving on the island. 

It wasn’t long before there was a ring of hermits around the island, everyone looking to Xisuma to kick off the new world. Alex had gotten separated from him in the flurry of arrivals and greetings, but it didn’t bother her, she could handle being in a group of strangers. Especially if those strangers we’re all as friendly as the hermits had been so far.

“Hello everyone and welcome to Hermitcraft season 7. Go! Go! Start, start!” 

And suddenly they were off in every direction. Everybody looking for a suitable piece of land to claim for their own and some resources to get them started. Some of the hermits split off into groups but, not feeling close enough to anyone to invite herself along, Alex set off on her own. As she swam around looking for land, Alex couldn’t help but wonder what Xisuma thought she didn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but I haven't quite hit my stride yet. 
> 
> If you see errors or have some constructive criticism, please let me know. I'm open to feedback!


	3. Xisuma Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma's forgotten something very important.

Xisuma felt like an idiot. There were so many things he had forgotten to do before the hermits had changed worlds and now he had to scramble to fix them. Aside from the first night's little kerfuffle, there were still plenty of things that needed doing. Having put off the work until he had gotten himself somewhat established, there really wasn't anymore time to waste. So he sat at his admin screens working everything out for the third night in a row. And that's how Keralis found him the next morning. 

Having taken some time to check on his boyfriend, Keralis took in the sight of the notorious over-worker slumped over his screens, helmet discarded, and with terrible bags under his eyes. "Shishwamy?" Concern evident in the man's soft voice.

Xisuma started having not noticed the other man's arrival. "Oh, hi Keralis. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Xisuma pushed some of the screens aside to give his boyfriend his full attention. Noticing the frown on the other man's face, Xisuma became concerned. "Is everything alright, Keralis? Is there something you need me to fix?" 

Keralis stepped forwards, not answering right away. He reached out and took Xisuma's face in one of his hands, running his thumb along X's cheek. "When was the last time you slept, hun?" 

X failed to look Keralis in the eyes. "I- I slept recently I'm sure." Keralis used the hand on Xisuma's cheek to encourage him to look up, to look Keralis in the eye. Once X made eye contact Keralis raised an eyebrow, silently challenging the statement. The look only lasted a moment before an exhausted Xisuma deflated. 

"Alright, its been a few days."

"Shishwamy-" Keralis started but Xisuma cut him off.

"Its just that I've made such a mess out of things that I've been staying up trying to fix it but I also have to get other work done during the day." 

Xisuma tried to pull his admin screens in front of him once more but Keralis wasn't having it. Moving quickly so that his sleep-deprived boyfriend couldn't stop him, Keralis reached over switching off the screens and pushed the command block away.

"Keralis-" Xisuma protested. He tried to stand up to get the block back but all he succeeded in doing was losing his balance and falling straight into Keralis' arms. A dizzy Xisuma attempted to right himself but Keralis held on tight.

"Shishwamyvoid, you are going to get some sleep right now." 

Keralis half lead, half dragged his boyfriend to a nearby bed. Once there he guided the other man to sit on the edge while Keralis took his armor off. Knowing he had lost this fight, Xisuma sat still for Keralis, only moving to help get his gear off and then at Keralis's prompting to lay down on the bed. 

Though only a one wide bed Keralis wormed his way in next to Xisuma wrapping his arms around him and snuggling close. Xisuma chuckled softly returning the embrace before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

And trying to sleep…

And trying to sleep…

"Keralis?"

"Hmm." Keralis hummed without raising his head from its position on X's chest.

"I can't sleep."

Keralis sighed and raised himself up to look X in the eyes. “Maybe if you tried for more than a few seconds…” He left the rest of the statement hanging unsaid between them for a moment before leaning down and capturing X’s lips with his own in a sweet kiss. It wasn’t long before Kerlais could feel Xisuma beginning to relax beneath him. 

“Are you ready to sleep now?” Keralis asked pulling away from X to look at him once again.

“Thank you, Keralis.” The words were barely out of X’s mouth before a yawn captured his mouth. 

“You’re welcome. Now let’s sleep.” Keralis said before worming his way back to laying on X’s chest and closing his eyes once again, also ready for a nap. 

Xisuma tried again to relax and let sleep take him but there was still something nagging at the back of his brain, something else he’s forgotten.

Keralis was just on the edge of sleep when he felt Xisuma tense up below him. Before Keralis could even ask X what was wrong, he spoke.

“Keralis, I forgot to give Alex all the newcomer information.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a longer chapter for you all. Enjoy!
> 
> If you see errors or have some constructive criticism, please let me know! I'd love to hear from you all!!!


	4. Stress to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When X needs to sleep he can count on his fellow Hermits to lend a helping hand but will they do things the same way he would?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks

Stress made her way towards Alex's base. The newcomer had settled herself a good bit north of the area affectionately referred to as the tri-derp area. The ZIT trio would certainly make for some interesting neighbors. As she walked, Stress thought about the conversation she had just had with Keralis. 

_"So you want me to give Alex all the newcomer information so that X can sleep?" Stress asked, whispering so as not to wake the sleeping admin._

_"Please? I promised Shishwamy that I would get someone to do it. It was the only way I could get him to sleep." Keralis paused for a moment before sighing heavily. "He's been so stressed since the start of the season. He hasn't slept in three days."_

_"Of course, love. I'm happy to help out X if I can." Stress quickly assured Keralis. "One question. That one part of the newcomer speech X does about the global safeword… what do you want me to do about that?"_

_Keralis cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_"Didn't X say that he didn't want her to know about the hermits and that sort of thing? What do you want me to tell her? She can't just not know the safeword."_

Keralis hadn't been able to come up with an answer leaving it to Stress to make the call. And the time to make that call was almost here. Coming to the top of a small hill, Stress saw what looked like a starter base at the coordinates provided to her by Keralis. As Stress approached she looked around for any sign of the newest hermit.

"Alex!" Stress called out having seen no sign of the girl. Maybe she should have messaged ahead. After another few minutes without any luck Stress pulled out her communicator to send Alex a message. 

**Stressmonster101** : Alex, are you home? 

It was only a moment later that she got a reply. 

**AlextheAx** : I'm just on my way back. I'll be there in a minute!

A moment later the girl in question popped out from a hole in the side of a hill Stress hadn't noticed before. 

"Hi Stress. Welcome to my home! I hope you haven't been waiting too long" Alex walked over to where Stress had been waiting.

"Hello love. It's good to see you." The two hugged.

"You have some good timing. I was just on my way back from a mining expedition, this is the first time I've been home in days." Alex started working towards her house. "Come on in, make yourself comfortable."

As they entered the house Stress took a moment to look around while Alex put some stuff away. As far as starter homes go, this one was quite nice. It was cozy yet spacious with tall ceilings, a second floor, basement, and multiple rooms on the first floor. And most impressively, there was not a single ugly torch in sight in the well lit house. 

Alex came and joined Stress in the main room bringing some food with her.

"Hungry?" Alex asked.

"I'm all set, thank you. But go ahead if you are." Stress responded as she settled herself into one of the chairs on offer in the room. 

"I'm practically starving. I ran out of food while I was mining. It's the only reason I came back when I did." Alex sat in one of the chairs opposite Stress. "So what brings you all the way out here?"

"Some important business actually. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I got very excited with an idea, wrote this bit all in one sitting, and just had to post it at 3am.
> 
> ALSO I am fully aware that I gave Alex a terrible username. Please if you have any better idea, let me know. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO it has come to my attention that certain hermits don't like being used in fan fictions maybe. I'm honestly not sure I understood correctly, but anyway, if anyone knows anything about that please tell me because I don't know and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. 
> 
> As always I am open to any feedback and hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
